


Tired Baby

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Peter's sleepy after a date
Relationships: Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Tired Baby

It had been a fairly long day for Peter and Harry. Peter had been out on patrol for two hours longer than usual and, though he hadn’t gotten beat up, he had been running back and forth from point A to point B. He was tired and the two had decided to wind down with a relaxing date. It had gone well, ice cream, movie, another ice cream, then a walk-in Central Park. Harry was having the time of his life with his arm wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, a small smile on his face as Peter leaned into him. Peter, however, stumbled every other step, and it was beginning to worry Harry, who stopped their relaxed stride under a lamp post. “Pete, look at me.” He hummed softly.

Peter looked up, his eyes half-glazed, and Harry chuckled. “You tired?” He asked.

Peter hummed and nodded, burying his face in Harry’s chest. Harry smiled. “Alright, let’s head home then.”

The two began walking back as Harry cast a small glance to the smaller boy under his arm. “My house or yours?”

Peter nudged him and yawned. “Whichever is closer..” He mumbled.

Harry nodded. “My place it is,”

Peter only yawned again, leaning further into Harry’s touch. Harry smiled and began leading Peter towards his house, feeling Peter sway softly beside him. He glanced at him and chuckled softly. “You okay there, hon?”

Peter hummed. “Tired…”

Harry nodded, “You think you can make it home?”

“No.” 

“Seriously?”

“Ye…” Peter mumbled through another yawn.

Harry stared at him for a moment. “I’ll carry you if you’re that tired.”

Peter looked at him and responded by raising his arms. Harry chuckled lightly and picked him up, feeling Peter wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist. Peter was lightweight and no problem carrying to the subway station. He leaned back into the seat and felt Peter begin to sag in his arms. “Don’t fall asleep hon, you’ll have to get into pj’s when we get to my place.”

“I don’ have pjsss…” Peter slurred sleepily. 

Harry chuckled lightly. “You can wear some of mine, you look cute in them anyway.”

His statement had gotten a weird look from one woman who was standing nearby. At his words, Peter giggled lightly and pressed a sloppy kiss to the base of Harry’s skull. “I luv youuuu…” He mumbled.

Harry chuckled lightly and rubbed his back. “I love you too, bug.” He sighed, feeling Peter slump. “Don’t fall asleep,” 

Peter sighed. “Jus… wake me up when we get there…” He mumbled slowly.

Harry sighed. “Alright, you’re gonna be mad when I do though.”

Peter didn’t reply and he heard the soft snoring in his ear. He leaned back and relaxed into the seat, waiting for the train to pull to a stop. After a 10 minute ride, it did so. He stood up, his grip on Peter tightening ever so slightly, as he stepped out of the train.

He carried Peter in a relaxed manner to Oscorp, entering, and hitting the button for the penthouse quickly. The elevator was quick and Harry nudged Peter lightly. “Wake up, bug.” He hummed.

Peter let out a high pitched whine. “Noooooo…”

Harry sighed. “I told you that you wouldn’t want to sleep, but noooo, you were just so tired.” He teased playfully. 

Harry walked towards their room, taking a moment to laugh at the complexity of the penthouse, before finally arriving at his room. He tossed Peter on the bed, hearing his cry of protest, before snickering at him. “Sorry babe, get changed. You are not cuddling with me in jeans.” 

Peter glared sleepily at him as Harry began digging through his drawers, finding a very oversized t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. Peter discarded his clothes off to the side of the room yawning and pulled the t-shirt over his head. As Harry offered him the sweatpants, he hissed at them, swatting them to the floor. “Peter-”

“They’re _hot,_ Harry.” He growled.

Harry sighed softly, pulling his pants off and switching them for the ones on the floor. “Fine, but don’t come crying to me when you get cold tonight.”

Peter didn’t reply, in favor of flopping onto the bed and wrapping himself in the covers. Harry rolled his eyes as he switched his shirt to a more comfortable nighttime one. He approached the bed, seeing Peter already almost asleep. 

He pulled himself under the covers and Peter was quick to latch onto him. He chuckled lightly and pulled Peter close, running his fingers through his hair. “You know I love you, right?” He hummed softly.

Peter purred in response. “Mmmm…”

Harry closed his eyes as Peter nuzzled into him. “Goodnight, hon.”

“Mmm… night…”


End file.
